Kamen Rider: Short Stories
by kaisersen
Summary: A compilation of one shots that I have done for Kamen Rider. I will be updating this when I do more one-shots or short stories.
1. Meteor, The Assassin

**Short Story - Meteor, The Assassin**

Ryusei Sakuta woke up from his bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was 10 o'clock. He yawned as he stretched his body. "Shit, I'm late for class!" He quickly took off his clothes and threw them on the laundry bin. He took out a pair of clothes and put them on. He ran down to the parking lot and realized he had forgotten his motorcycle keys and his backpack. He groaned as he ran back.

As he ran back to his motorcycle, a man in a suit was standing in front of it. Ryusei stood composed and looked at him cooly. "Who do you want me to kill?" He said.

The man smiled. "Let's talk in your apartment."

"Can't. I'm late for class."

As the man reached in his jacket, Ryusei got into his combat stance. He was trained in the Seishin Dairin Fist style and had received a black belt from it. The man smiled once more as he took out a yellow envelope. Ryusei relaxed and lowered his fists. He took the yellow envelope and put in his backpack. "Everything about the target is in there including a burner phone. Only use it to confirm the target's death. The money will be wired to your offshore account once it has been confirmed." A tinted Mercedes drove out of the alley behind him. The man patted Ryusei's shoulder and went into it. "Good luck my boy." Ryusei watched as the Mercedes disappear into the streets. He checked the time on his watch and screamed. He was now 10 minutes late to his class. He quickly got onto his motorcycle and drove to his college.

* * *

Half an hour later, he arrived to his class, and found it empty. The professor was waiting for Ryusei. "Well, well, well," He said. "Look who decided to come to class."

"I'm sorry Professor Heimer. I got stuck in-" He started.

"Traffic," Professor Heimer finished. "It's the same excuse everytime. Look if you miss class then you won't pass your finals. And if you fail your finals then you won't pass this class."

"I know professor. I'll try my best to get to class on time."

"Well try your best **after **spring break. Don't forget we have a midterm once we get back from break too."

Ryusei nodded. "Thanks for telling me. Have a nice day professor!"

"You too."

Ryusei drove back to his apartment. He sat down on his couch as he removed the envelope. He placed the burner phone on the table and took out the information about his target. The target's name was Hector Garcia. He was a drug cartel boss. Ryusei sighed. He hated doing drug cartel jobs. Most drug cartel bosses had bodyguards surrounding them at all times. It would be hard to get to him. But then again he had the Meteor system. He took out the Meteor system from his backpack and looked at it. One of his past clients had given it to him as a reward. With the Meteor system, he was invincible. Guns couldn't hurt him even knifes were using against the body armor.

Ryusei looked at the information again. Hector's base of operations was in Miami, Florida. He looked inside the envelope and found an first class airplane ticket. "I'm like this job more now," he smiled. He started to prepare for his kill and took out his suitcase. He placed some clothes into it and put the Meteor system on top of the clothes. "The security will probably just think its a gadget and let it go," he thought to himself. He zipped up his suitcase and called a cab. 10 minutes later the cab came and he got into it.

"The airport please." He took out some Franklins and gave it to the cab driver. "And if you drive fast that would be good."

The cab driver whistled as he counted the bills. "You got yourself a deal." He laughed. He revved his engine and stepped on the pedal. They reached the airport about 20 minutes. Ryusei paid the cab driver and got out of the car. He went up to the airline customer service and showed them his ticket. The employee entered something into the computer and gave back the ticket. "Your private jet plane is down that hall."

"Thanks." He put the ticket back into his pocket. "Private jet plane," he thought. "I love this even more now." At the end of the hall, the pilot was waiting for him.

"Just walk into the loading bridge and we'll get started with your flight."

Ryusei went into the private jet plane and took a seat. A few minutes later the jet plane took off to Florida. Ryusei drifted off to sleep and woke up when the pilot tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, we're here now."

"Thanks." Ryusei got off the plane and a car was waiting for him. He stepped into the car and his client was in it.

"Change of plans. We're going to straight to Hector's place."

Ryusei felt uneasy. He was going to the target's house without a plan. "Why are we going there?"

"I want to see how you work." He smiled.

"Then I guess you can have your phone back." His client took the phone and placed it in his jacket. "Are you up for the job?"

Ryusei nodded.

"Good." He stared out the window. "Looks like we're here."

They drove into Hector's stronghold and parked in front of the mansion. Ryusei slid the Meteor system into his jacket as they got out of the car. He looked at the bodyguards who were holding MAC-10 guns. "That'll be a problem," he mumbled.

As they stepped into Hector's mansion a young lady opened the door. "Eduardo! It's been so long!" She gave him a hug.

Ryusei watched as Eduardo's hands grabbed her butt. She giggled and gave him a kiss. "I've missed you too Maria." He stared at Ryusei. "I'm sorry for being so rude. This is Hector's wife and also my lover. I guess you know why I hired you now."

"Let's just get this over with," Ryusei said.

Maria smirked. As they stepped into the mansion she called her husband. Hector came downstairs. "Welcome, Eduardo. How have you been?" His bodyguards stood next to him. Ryusei glanced at them. One of them was big and bulky and would probably be hard to take down. The other bodyguard looked like a military man, possibly special forces. "They were probably his best men," Ryusei thought.

"Maria would you do the honors?" Hector said.

"My pleasure." She whipped out a pistol from her dress and blew out Eduardo's brain. As soon as he dropped onto the floor she turned to Ryusei. Ryusei stood there speechless.

"I'm guessing you must be that infamous assassin I've been hearing about," Hector grinned. "You must be shocked that your employer is dead. Well don't be. He had it coming to him when I found out he was fucking my wife."

"So you kill him and you let your wife go scot free?"

Hector started laughing. "I killed her after I found out she was cheating on me."

"Then who's that in front of me?"

Hector nodded to the fake Maria. She took off the mask and smiled. "Hello, Ryusei."

"You've got to be kidding me." It was Inga Blink. His rival assassin who was out to get him.

"Now hand me the Meteor system you have in your jacket. My employer wants it."

Ryusei flipped her off. "Go to hell."  
Inga pulled the trigger. Ryusei dodged the bullet and it hit one of the bodyguards in the chest. She kept on shooting Ryusei but he dodged each one. He placed the Meteor system on his waist and turned it on. **Meteor, Ready? **"Let's get things started." He spun the Celestial Drive unit. A blue ball of light surrounded him as the Meteor body armor attached onto him. He motioned Inga to come at him. She spat on the floor and took out her dagger. She ran towards him, swinging the dagger at him. He grabbed her arm midair and snapped it. She screamed as a bone popped out of her arm. He then executed the one-inch punch to her and knocked her off her feet. She crashed into the cupboard and dropped dead.

Hector's bodyguards ran in. "What are you doing standing there?" Hector said. "Shoot him!"  
The bodyguards started unloading their MAC-10s on Meteor. Meteor caught every single bullet with his hands and crushed them. "My turn." He pulled the Saturn lever. **Saturn, Ready?** He put his finger on the touch panel. **Ok, Saturn!** A miniature sized Saturn appeared onto his hand. "_Wooo WAACHA!_" He swung the planetary rings towards the bodyguards cutting them in half.

Hector watched in horror as his bodyguards were killed. His remaining bodyguard ran away in fear. Ryusei wouldn't allow that. He swung another ring toward the running bodyguard. He died instantly.

He pulled down the Saturn lever and looked at Hector. "Since my employer is dead...I want your money."

"Sure! Follow me!" He stammered. Meteor followed him upstairs to his room. Hector opened his safe. "How much do you want?"

"Everything."

Hector looked back. "But how will I live now?"

"Shut the hell up. You make a living out of this. You can earn back your fortune."

Hector snarled and took out the grenade from the safe. "How about you die!" He took out the pin and threw it at Meteor. He jumped under his bed as the grenade exploded. After a few minutes, he looked out of the bed and saw a dark spot where Meteor stood. "I killed him... I really killed him!" He laughed.

"That's funny," Meteor said. He pulled Hector out of the bed and grabbed him by the neck. "I know why you want the Meteor system. But you can't have it." He snapped Hector's neck and dropped him on the floor. He pulled the Mars lever. A fiery planet formed onto his hand. He punched Hector in the chest and he burned up instantly. "That take cares of his body." He canceled the Mars lever and turned to the safe. Looking inside, there was about a hundred grand in there. He brought his suitcase into the room and stuffed the money into it. Police sirens were coming to the mansion. "Time to bail out of here." He spun the Celestial Drive unit and it started glowing. The blue ball of light surrounded him and he flew out of the mansion.

The police stared in wonder as the blue ball flew away. He flew back to Japan and landed in a empty park. He pushed the cancel lever and the body armor came off. He opened the suitcase and looked at the green cash. He took a whiff of it. He loved the smell of money. "Time to enjoy spring break now," he laughed. Ryusei walked back to his apartment carrying the suitcase on his back.


	2. Eiji's Journey: Chapter 1

Eiji had that dream again. The day when Ankh disappeared after the battle. He woke up, with sweat on him. It had been six months since he left Japan to find a way to fix Ankh's core medal. He took out the core medals and stared at them. He had heard from one of the Kogami Foundation employees that there was an ancient manuscript about the Greeeds in New York. When he went to the source he found that it was a fake manuscript. He put the core medals back in his pockets and got out of the shade, dusting his pants. He pulled out his boxers and went to the water fountain and started washing it. An officer saw and walked towards him he panicked and ran.

"Ah, my boxers aren't dry yet!" He said. He climbed over the fence and dropped some coins on the floor. The officer was following so Eiji had to leave the coins behind. He bumped into a pregnant woman, apologized, and ran off. The officer came out of the alley and went after him.

"Stop right there in the name of the law!"

"Sorry but I can't afford to get caught!" He shouted. Suddenly he tripped on his own feet and fell flat on his face. He felt handcuffs snap onto his wrists and was lifted up from the ground. When he looked up, he saw the police station.

"You have got to be kidding me." The officer brought him into the station and sat him down. He searched his body for anything dangerous but only found a pair of underwear and two quarters on him. Another officer came in and saw what was happening. He was surprised when he saw Eiji handcuffed.

"What are you doing here Eiji?" He asked.

"You know him?" The officer said.

"Yeah he lives on the streets. One time he brought my little kid ice cream when she dropped it. Wait a minute... Eiji were you washing your underwear in the fountain again?"

"Uh...no," he looked away.

"People drink from that fountain." He shook his head. "Tom, let him go."

John gave Eiji a look before he unhooked the handcuffs. "Thanks, officer. See you guys later!" He waved goodbye and left. He came back and took back his underwear and left again. As he walked down the streets people kept away from as though he was a grimy rat. He still smiled as though nothing had happened. He reached into his pocket and felt two quarters.

"I need a job," He thought. He looked around for a hiring sign but there was none in sight. He was walking for hours when finally he saw a sign: Waiter Wanted. He smiled and walked in. A brown tanned man looked at him and said. "What do you want?"

Eiji pointed at the sign. "The sign said you need a waiter." The brown tanned man looked at him from top to bottom then from bottom to top.

"Okay you're good enough." He shook Eiji's hand. "The name's Brian. You'll get paid $4 an hour. You can keep the tips. By the way what's your name?" After he told Brian his name, he was shown where the restroom was and how to take orders he left the room leaving John alone. He looked around the room and saw that the tables were empty.

"For a restaurant this place is pretty empty." He looked across the street and saw another restaurant filled with people.

"Yeah I know. Ever since that restaurant came I lost lots of customers." He gestured him to the wall and showed him old photos of him with customers. They were eating Ramen. He looked very young and happy back then when he looked back at Brian there was a huge difference. Brian looked old and worn out. There was bags under his eyes.

"If this continues I'll lose my restaurant at the end of the month."

"Why?" EIji asked.

"Rent is due at the end of the month. I stalled the owner for a long time but that didn't last. He told me a grand by this month or he's selling the place."

"How long have you had this restaurant?"

"14 years. So what's your story? What brings you to New York?"

Eiji thought about a lead on fixing Ankh's core medal. "It's a long story," he said.

"Try me." He sat down with Eiji. He began to explain what happened over the past year. Brian looked astoinshed as he heard Eiji tell his story.

Brian poured Eiji a cup of tea and for himself.

"Thanks." He sipped a little tea.

"No problem. So all of those things that happened in Japan were true after all."

"Yeah. But that life is over now."

Brian smiled. "Want anything to eat?"

"A bowl of your ramen. I'll help you out while I'm here too."

Brian laughed. "It's a deal but I don't think it's possible to get a whole months rent by today."

"Trust me I'll get it by today. Just leave it to me." He gave a thumbs up to Brian and got some paper to do a brainstorm. "So how do you make your ramen here?" He asked.

"Ramen with vegetables and an over sized kamaboko on top of it," he said.

Okay go prepare lots of ramen and I'll do the rest."

Brian nodded and went into the kitchen. Eiji finished his brainstorm and went outside. An hour later he came back with a costume and with some fliers. Brian came out of the kitchen and saw the costume. "Ah! where did you get that?" He shouted. Then he saw the fliers. "Where did you get that?" He repeated it a few times until John said.

"I got the fliers from a paper shop and for the costume, well I got it from a costume shop. And it only cost $500," Eiji said. Brian looked in disbelief then shouted at him.

"Are you kidding me? My rent is due this month and you wasted 500 bucks on some costume and fliers. Wait... Where did you get the money?" He ran to the cash register and saw it was empty. He clenched his chest. "This - this can't be happening."

Eiji just smiled and patted his shoulder. "You can trust me." He led him to the kitchen and told him to prepare lots of Ramen. Eiji put on the costume and went outside. A couple was looking at him strangely and John handed them a flier it read: Have a delicious ramen with a free drink then he did a little dance. The couple looked at each other.

"Well... it couldn't hurt if we try it," They went into the restaurant. 30 minutes later another couple went in. In just an hour the restaurant was stacked. People had to wait outside since it was full. A couple went out and said. "That was the best ramen I ever had."

Eiji went inside and went into the kitchen. "See, I told you people would come."

Brian gave a pat on Eiji's shoulder. "Thanks. For helping me get enough money for the rent. If there's anything I can get you"

Eiji smiled. "How about a room I can sleep in?"

Brian laughed then realized he was serious. "Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's okay. I have my underwear and some coins and with that check I'll be good for a week or two."

Brian scratched his head. "Okay then. When we close up I'll show you where you'll sleep." After an long day of work, the restaurant closed and Brian showed Eiji his room ate his bowl and was given the room.

The next morning Brian went into the room and found a note with Eiji gone. It said:

_Thanks for the room_

_ -Eiji_

"Wait a minute this paper looks familiar." He looked at his wall and saw a patch of wallpaper was missing. He flipped the paper.

_Sorry about the wall_

"Damn that guy.." he said. But he couldn't help but to smile as he would miss him. "Well, thanks anyway.

Eiji brought a boat ticket to Siberia. Satonaka had called him saying that there was new information about the Core Medals in the desert. He brought out Ankh's broken core medal. "I'll fix you soon Ankh."


	3. Eiji's Journey: Chapter 2

The three archaeologists finally broke the wall that sealed the tomb of Scelestus. They stepped into the room and stared at each other. "We found him," Hitoe said. She was one of the youngest archaeologists sent by the Kogami Foundation to uncover ruins in Siberia. She took a look around the room. There was hieroglyphics everywhere in the room. Togo, the other archaeologist, sighed with relief. "Finally we can go back to Japan after finding the tomb." The third and oldest archaeologist was the leader of the group. His name was Aguri. He was 60 years old. He had worked for Kogami for a long time. After this expedition he was going to retire and live with his family. He took a look at Scelestus' tomb. There was hieroglyphics on it. It took him a while to translate it but he read it out for the others to hear.

"Whoever unlocks the seal on the tomb, will gain great power. But will pay the price for gaining it," he read. Aguri scoffed. "That's one of the worse warnings I ever heard of. Come on you guys, let the lifting crew handle the tomb. Let's go take a break."

Hitoe and Togo nodded and they walked out of the tomb. Togo couldn't help but to stare back at the tomb as he was walking. "What if it was true?" He thought. "The price to pay for power couldn't be that bad. Could it?"

As they stepped outside of the ruins, Hitoe remembered that a man was coming to the camp today. "I think his name was Eiji Hino." She said to the others.

"When is he arriving? I'll go pick him up," Aguri asked.

She checked her watch and screamed. "We were suppose to pick him up about 2 hours ago!"

Aguri scowled and ran to his car. "I hope he's not mad." He drove off into the road, hoping to get Eiji. A few minutes later a chicken truck came in. A young man got out of the car and thanked the driver. Hitoe and Togo walked up to him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Weren't you guys expecting me?" The young man scratched his head.

"Could it be? You're Eiji Hino?!" Togo said, grabbing the man's shoulder.

Eiji nodded his head and Togo started laughing. Eiji looked at Hitoe but she shrugged her head. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just that Aguri is going to be pissed off when he doesn't find you there," He laughed. He continued to laugh as he called Aguri. "Yeah he's here. Yeah you can come back now. Alright I'll see you here." He hung up his cellphone and put it in his pockets. "Aguri is coming back. He won't be here until night time."

"Why is that?" Eiji said.

"He's angry that he drove all the way to the airport for nothing," He smiled. "Come. I'll show you to your tent." Eiji followed Togo and Hitoe. He passed many archaeologists along the way. They were working on some stone tablets with Hieroglyphics on it.

"Hey Togo what are they translating on the tablets?" Eiji asked.

He continued to walk as he spoke to Eiji. "They're translating the life of Scelestus when he was alive." He held out his hand to stop Eiji from speaking. "Scelestus was an alchemist who was trying to create core medals to rule the world. He had a plan. He would use the core medals and place it in himself."

"Then what happened?"

"He became a Greeed. He started a war using his Greeed powers. And he was winning. Until.."

"Until?" Eiji asked.

"The King had forced Scelestus's students to create Core medals for himself. After creating the Core medals four Greeeds appeared from them. You know them as Ankh, Mezool, Gamel, and Uva. The King had managed to steal three Core medals before they formed into Greeeds. The only problem was how would he use them. If he placed them inside himself he would become a monster." They arrived at Eiji's tent. Togo ushered him inside and he continued his story. "Then one of the alchemists had an idea. They would create a belt buckle to control the Core medals power. And so they did. After creating it they gave the belt buckle to the King."

"How did they make it?" Eiji asked. He unpacked his boxers into the drawers.

"They killed one of the alchemist by sealing his soul into a stone slab. You may know the alchemist as well too."

"Don't tell me.. it was Gara?!" He said. Gara was an alchemist that wanted to take over the world by using the Core medals. But thanks to the Greeeds help he had destroyed him.

"Yep. And so they had a test run with it. On the battlefield. The King single handedly defeated Scelestus. Of course he couldn't be stopped that easily so they sealed him in a tomb and tossed him into a cave. And this is the digsite that found it." Togo finished talking and looked at Hitoe. "We should be going now. It's almost night time."

Eiji nodded and waved them goodbye. He took out Ankh's Core medals and looked at them. "I hope there's something good here." He shoved them into his pants and went to bed. When everyone was asleep, Togo sneaked into the main tent where the tomb was. "I must have that power." He tried moving the tomb but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it. Why won't you open!" He said under his breath. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"_**Do you really want my power?**_"

"Yes. Yes I do. I want women, power, everything in this world!" Togo shouted. "For so long my life has been bland. Now with this power I will gain my life will be wonderful."

"_**Interesting. You will make a good vessel.**_"

"What did you say?"

Dark smoke came out of the tomb as it cracked open. It surrounded Togo and entered his body. He collapsed onto the floor and started convulsing. He finally stopped and stood up. He opened his eyes and smiled. **_ "This is the end of of the old era. The new era shall began. Historians will study this era for centuries. It will be called the era of Scelestus."_**


	4. Eiji's Journey: Chapter 3

Eiji woke up to hear screams coming outside. He got out off bed and went outside. A man was shooting flames from his hand. He was burning the tents down with people still inside them. Eiji heard the screaming from the tents. "What the hell." He went up closer to get a better look. It was Togo except that he had black pitched eyes. He noticed Eiji and smiled at him. He launched a fireball at him. Eiji dodged it and started running. Togo launched another fireball at Eiji. The explosion knocked Eiji off his feet.

"Togo what happened to you?" He said. Eiji scraped his knee when he fell and it was bleeding.

"Togo is no more. My name is Scelestus."

"It can't be. You were sealed away."

Scelestus scoffed. "The human released me hoping to gain power. His wish has come true." He formed another fireball and threw it at Eiji. Eiji put on the OOO Driver and slipped in the orange medals. He scanned the medals. "**Henshin!**"

**Cobra! Kame! Wani! BuraKaWani!**

Eiji transformed into the orange form rider. He blocked the attack with shield and threw it behind him, causing two explosions.

"It can't be," Scelestus said. "An OOO in this time too?!"

"Let's go!" He charged towards Scelestus and started punching him. With each punch a charge came from the Kame arms. Scelestus was knocked back from the blows. The punch marks disappeared from the body.

Scelestus took a deep breath and breathed out. He grinned. "You're good but not as good as the first OOO was." He created a giant ball of fire then he sucked it in.

OOO stared in shock as Scelestus sucked in the fire. When he was done sucking in the flames, he smiled. "Prepare yourself." He roared out loud blowing everything in his path with his aura. OOO was knocked off his feet and landed beside a scared Hitoe. "Hitoe! You're still alive?"

She nodded. "What happened to Togo?"

"Togo opened the seal and released Scelestus. Then he got possessed by him."

"Can you stop him?" Hitoe said.

"I'm not sure," OOO said, staring at the roaring Scelestus. "Without these medals on me I don't think its enough to beat him."

Hitoe gasped and pointed at Scelestus. OOO turned back. Scelestus stopped roaring and started to laugh as armor formed onto him. His helmet was sinister looking with curved horns on the side. The narrow red eyes on the helmet glowed as he put it onto his head. HIs body armor was black with a giant red stone in the center of it. The body armor looked organic as veins showed on it. Suddenly, a lightning struck the ground and a black halberd appeared. Scelestus pulled the halberd out of the ground and pointed it at them.

"Shall we begin?" He sneered.

"OOO gestured for Hitoe to run. "Go get help. I'll try to stall him."

Hitoe nodded and ran off. She looked behind her. OOO posed into his battle position. "I'm sorry, Eiji, but I'm not going to get help." She went the other way around back to the camp site. "I have to get the core medals in my tent and give it to him."


	5. Eiji's Journey: Chapter 4

OOO was knocked off his feet by Scelestus' ranged attacks. Scelestus smirked and disappeared.

"What?" OOO turned around and was hacked by Scelestus' halberd. Scelestus swung his halberd again but OOO blocked it with his shield. He used the Wani legs to kick Scelestus back. OOO pounded his fists together. "Let's go!" He charged at Scelestus and threw a punch at him. Scelestus disappeared once again and slashed his back. OOO screamed in pain. _"How is he doing this?"_ He could feel his back bleeding. His armor wasn't protecting him at all.

"My speed is faster when I am in this armor. I created it to defeat the first OOO. But he got the upper hand on me by using that bird Greeed's help. Now I'll take my revenge on you. The second OOO," He said, pointing the halberd at him. "Also your armor is useless with my special halberd. It can ignore your armor and cut you. It can also do this." He slammed the halberd on the ground and there was suddenly an earthquake. OOO dropped to his knees struggling to get up. Scelestus smirked and moved in front of OOO with his speed. He kicked him in the face and slashed at his chest.

"Damn it," OOO said. He grabbed his chest. The armor wasn't protecting him from the attacks. "This can't be the end. I still haven't fixed Ankh's core medal." He slammed his fist on the ground. He tried to stand but he was too weak.

* * *

Hitoe finally managed to stand up after feeling that earthquake. I have to get the medals that we managed to create. She into her tent and looked her bed. The box of medals she put there was gone. "Damn it where is it?" She went to another tent and searched it. It was empty. Hitoe was getting mad. "Where the hell are they!" She threw a book from the table onto the floor. Three white medals fell out. "What in the…" She opened the book there was a huge empty square in the middle of the book. Someone had cut out the book to put in the medals. She tossed the book away and took a look at the medals. They were based off the animals in Antarctica. The head medal was Albatross. A type of bird only found in Antarctica. The body medal was the polar bear. Lastly, the legs were based on the penguin. "All right. Time to give these to Eiji." She ran out of the tent and went off to Eiji.


	6. Eiji's Journey: Chapter 5

Scelestus circled around and closed in for an attack. OOO blocked the attack with his left shield but it shattered. "It can't be." He said, staring at where his shield was once was. He dodged the next attack and jumped back.

"Is that all you have? OOO?" Scelestus said, pointing his halberd at hi,. He used his speed once more and attacked him. He swung his halberd to finish OOO off but he blocked it just in time. His last shield was destroyed.

"I guess there's only this left." OOO took out his O Scanner and scanned his medals.

**Scanning Charge!**

He ran towards Scelestus and slid towards him. The Wani legs formed a mouth as he slid towards Scelestus. "Seiya!" He hit Scelestus in the chest. They both were knocked back from the explosion. Scelestus' wound healed and he got up. OOO, however, was knocked out of his transformation. Eiji groaned in pain as Scelestus walked towards him. He crawled back in fear. Scelestus laughed. "Goodbye OOO."

"Eiji!" The scream came from Hitoe. "Catch!" She threw the white medals at him. Eiji grabbed the medals and replaced the orange medals with them. He scanned the O Scanner onto the driver. "Henshin!"

**Albatross! Seal! Penguin!**

New armor appeared on Eiji forming onto him. A white helmet shaped in a form for a bird was the Albatross medal. Streaks of white zig zags was on his arms. For the legs it was pale white. OOO stared at the new combo. Even Scelestus was in awe. OOO looked back at Hitoe. "Thanks! I will use these well!" He looked back at Scelestus. "All right then. Let's go!" He charged towards Scelestus but he disappeared. The Albatross medal kicked in and using its power he could hear Scelestus behind him. He turned around and punched him in the chest. The Seal medal gave him extra power as ice formed on Scelestus' chest. "This power…" OOO said. "It's amazing!"

Scelestus roared. He used his speed once more on OOO. But it was useless now. OOO blocked every one of his attacks and landed a punch on him. Scelestus was in disbelief. "This can't be. Only the alchemist but in a faster way. By taking animal cells and combining it with nuclear waste. We can create powerful core medals than the originals." She smiled at OOO.

OOO Gave a thumbs up. "Can it repair Ankh's core medal?"

Hitoe shook her head. "We Haven't found a way to fix that yet."

"Damn." OOO said.

"But in the near future we might be able to do that so don't give up yet."  
"Really? Thanks Hitoe!"

Scelestus growled. He was annoyed that he was getting ignored. "You should be paying attention to me." He threw his halberd at OOO. He deflected it and slammed him to the ground. Scelestus got up and stared at OOO in anger. "I will not lose to you!" He swung at OOO but instead received a punch to the stomach. Scelestus stepped back and stared in disbelief.

"The finisher." OOO scanned his belt.

**Scanning Charge!**

Clouds of ice surrounded Scelestus freezing him. OOO ran towards him and delivered a rider kick to Scelestus. Scelestus screamed in pain as he exploded. However, the explosion knocked was so powerful it knocked OOO out of his transformation. The white medals broke into pieces. Eiji grabbed the pieces and ran to Hitoe. "I'm sorry." He said, showing her the broken pieces.

Hitoe smiled. "It's okay it was only a prototype. The Kogami Foundation is perfecting the Core Medals back in Japan. They suddenly heard a scream and turned around. Togo screamed in pain as he dissolved into air.

"I guess that must be a effect of being possessed I'm about your friend," Eiji said.

"It's okay. I'm glad it's over now."

They heard a car driving to the campsite. "It must be Aguri."

"Aguri?"

"He was suppose to pick you at the airport. Oh here he comes now." She waved at Aguri. Aguri ran towards them.

"What happened to the camp?" He asked. He stared at Eiji. "You must be Eiji." They shook hands. "So what happened here?"

Hitoe and Eiji looked at each other. "It's a long story." They both said.


	7. Eiji's Journey: Final Chapter

**The final chapter for Eiji's Journey.**

* * *

After the incident with Scelestus, Eiji stayed with Hitoe and Aguri for awhile to learn more about the process of creating the core medals. After a month he had decided to move on. He had learned all he could from them. Eiji was one step closer to restoring Ankh's medal.

Eiji stepped inside a restaurant. He was at the airport. He was heading back to Japan. Satonaka had called him and said Kogami needed his help. "I wonder what he needs help with?" He ordered a bowl of rice with pork. As he waited for his food to come he thought about Ankh. He reached inside his pockets and touched them. "Just you wait, Ankh. I'm going to bring you back."

The waiter brought out the bowl and placed it in front of Eiji. Eiji thanked the waiter and started eating. As soon as he took a bite, Eiji never tasted something so amazing in his life before. He couldn't describe it but he knew this bowl was delicious. He called the waiter back. "Who made this bowl? It's delicious!"

"I'll go bring the chef." The waiter went to the kitchen to get the chef. A moment later the chef came out. Eiji stood up to shake hands with the chef but he screamed out loud. "What the! Kogami?" The chef looked exactly like Kogami. But the chef just smiled and laughed.

"I'm Kogami's brother, just call me Kouga." He shook hands with the shocked Eiji. He chuckled to himself. "Yes I know. Kogami has a brother. And more importantly what was his brother doing here?"

Eiji was still shocked. "I can't believe Kogami has a brother though. So what are you doing here?"

"I travel around cooking food for people. Isn't that a good reason why I'm here?"

"I suppose…"

They announced Eiji's flight. It was about to take off. eiji grabbed his luggage. Which was his boxers tied to a stick. As Eiji was about to leave. Kouga turned him around and gave him a big hug.

I hope you meet your friend soon. That bird Greeed."

Eiji smiled and said goodbye and he went to get on the plane. As he tightened his seatbelt, he realized he never talked about Ankh to Kouga. "How the hell did he know that?"

Back in the restaurant, Kouga turned on his Ipad. Kogami came on the screen. "You were right. He is an interesting fellow."  
Kogami laughed. "I know."

"Do you really think he can defeat the future Kamen Rider? He has no Core Medals."

Kogami smiled. "Don't worry. There's a someone waiting at the airport for him in Japan."

Eiji took a long nap. It was a long flight to Japan after all. He might as well take a break. That night he dreamt of his adventures with Ankh. He remembered everything he did with Ankh from the beginning to the end. Eiji woke up and touched the broken Core Medal in his pocket. For the rest of the flight, he thought about his friends and Ankh.

When the airplane landed at the airport. Eiji got off the plane and walked out to the hallway. He was surprised that was no one to greet him at the airport. "Strange… I thought everyone would be here to welcome me back home." He went down the elevator to see if anyone was down there. But there wasn't.

Eiji looked around. "Where are they?" He walked towards the exit and stopped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right in front of him was Ankh. Ankh grinned at him. Eiji reached into his pockets and touched the Core Medal. It was still broken. "How can this be?" Eiji looked at Ankh once more. This can't be real."

Ankh walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar. "We don't have time to be wasting. "Let's go." He pulled Eiji along.

"Go where?"

"Hina and the others are in trouble. They're being attacked by a Kamen Rider."

Eiji's Journey

7/17/2013 - 2/7/2014

* * *

**Author Note: When I first started writing this I didn't know where the timeline for this would be. After the first chapter I decided to put this before the Movie War MEGAMAX happened. This was my second one shot for Kamen Rider and I loved writing about Kamen Rider OOO. I hope that you all enjoy this.**


End file.
